Role Play: Newb York
January 18th 2014 | Saturday | Morning Crashing down from the sky came the first three warriors of Erol. Each being from a different class. One being a Knight, another being an Archer, and the last but not least, a Brawler. They were all crashing down in a different area in a city being very far a part. The first journey...starts here in Erol! Hart Twilight, the Knight dives through the sky as he enters into the area of Newb York. He uses his agility to maneuver through the air as he dodges the buildings, and in a matter of seconds he lands causing a boom, which drives attention through the citizens around him. "Woah," he says. Zerxes, the Archer slowly descends on to his feet. "So, this is where I was assigned..." Zerxes says as he looks around the city, impressed as its very huge and advanced compared to his forest village. He then begins down the sidewalk, cautiously. Arris Taylor, the Brawler gets out of his ship, stands up and looks around "So this is where I was exiled to?" Arris says as he looks around. He sees the city and walks towards it, confused by this new world. Behind him his ship, which he came in has somewhat been compressed by the pressure of the crash taking the shape of the pose Arris was him. This is what has left the mark of a new man to Earth. People surrounded Hart, as they were wondering about the noise coming from where he landed, which was south. "You new to town," asked a person. Hart surprised did not answer but he decided to jump from building to building using his agility to get to the top of a roof. Him being curious about the city needed a better view of where he would go first on his new journey. When Zerxes arrived to the North East district officers of the city look at him suspiciously due to the fact he is wearing a hood. The fact of him waking around cautiously reinforces the idea of him possibly being a troublemaker, but they make no certain moves as they don't know for sure. But they decide to keep an eye on him. Back where Arris is, which was South East, no where is around but the pressure and soundwaves of his ship crashing notifies everyone, as they sound of people's voices and footsteps get closer and closer to Arris. Arris looks around "I know someone is near by here" he says while he hears people coming closer to him. Zerxes cuts down an alley in a quick fashion. He then hides swiftly. He was in belief that the police were bad guys intending to hurt him. He, growing up in a small village in the forest. Hart stays on top of the building as he hears and sees people going to a location, from his view. Curious of what it is he jumps off the building and makes his way to the sound. "He must be a troublemaker if he's running," said the officers. The officers shot their movement censors down the alley to track Zerxes's movements. "We'll see just who this shady guy is," the officer said again. Arris turns around to find a croud of people standing behind him. Arris in shock looks around at all the people."WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He yells at the people. Zerxes is standing in the alley, he has his hands up and is speaking for peace, "Please, my brothers. No need for the violence of your sorts. I'm just here on an assignment, I suggest you stop. Or else.." Hart arrives to the scene just above some housing areas. He hears a man dressed up in a blue suit and red cape scream, and steps back as he is scared. But he is not the only one stepping back; the people who were so eager to see him became so eager to step back as they believed he was a monster. Except one man who stood in front of the housing area as if he was interested in the man in the blue suit, which was Arris. The man stood there and began to speak. "Hmm it appears you are new to this city," said the man. "I am Lax, and I will be more than glad to help you around if you help me." While that was happening, the officers in the North East begin to confront Zerxes calmly, except this time in a peaceful manner. "Sorry sir, we just needed to take our precautions as officers," said an officer. Both of them but their hands up as a sign to show they mean no harm. The other officer asked "So are you one of those new Class Members, and if so what class are you in?" Arris turns back around and looks at Lax "Why would I want to help you in the first place?" Arris says as he looks at Lax mysteriously. Zerxes slowly puts his hands down. "Good to meet your peace, good sirs. I'm a ranger of the archers. Sent here as all new recruits of all sorts" Zerxes says, informatively. "This is just a cowl to protect myself, and my identity. A marksman of the shadows I am." Zerxes finishes. Hart sits there amused at the scene going down and just watches with a huge smile. "I never thought visiting a new place would be so fun!," he says in amazement. "You would want to help me, because I would be able to get these people from calling you a freak, and if they think you're a freak they'll turn you into scientist for experimentation," said Lax, with a serious face. "I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Now let me ask you again, would you like me to help you in turn for you helping me?" "Ooooohh you're a ranger," said one of the officers. "I have just the thing for you." The officer hands Zerxes a badge to put inside of his clothes. "It's a Ranger badge to represent and show proof you are a ranger," said the other officer. ~Zerxes has earned Ranger Badge~ "Now that you have the badge, are you ready to set out to the forest, or no?," said the first officer. "If not just come back to this exact same spot when you're ready, we'll be waiting here," said the other officer. ~Both Officers now glow with light through Zerxes's vision, with him now being able to find them by the light whenever he is anywhere in the city~ "Fine then I'll help you" Arris said reluctantly. "What do you need?" "Thank you, I appreciate your consideration, o-officers" Zerxes says, sorta suprised. "So, what now, what should I go from here and do what?" Zerxes asks the officers. Hard laid on his stomach across the roof getting more and more interested in the scene. He peaked his head over to get a better view and listen of what was happening. "In the Universe of Erol, there are many classes," said Lax. "I am apart of the Brawler class, and judging by your appearance and attire, I think you would be perfect for the class. So would you accept my offer on joining?" The officers looked at Zerxes and began to explain to him what a Ranger does. "Rangers in the Archer class go out into the forest and watch it," said the officer. "Now once again are you ready to set out there, or no?," said the other officer. "Okay, I'll join I always did consider myself a skilled hand to hand fighter" Arris said as he examines his surroundings. ~Arris has officially joined the Brawler class~ ~Arris gains 500 EXP~ "Yes, as a ranger, I'm always ready for patrolling the forest and I will" Zerxes says as he accepts his mission and is ready. Hart gasp in amazement as he sees a new person just now join a class. "Now I promised to help you," said Lax. "I don't break my promises. Everyone leave, everything he has just now done is a street performance!" From Lax's information everyone leaves and loses their curiosity and fear and all walk away. "Here are a few tips. People were drawn to you because the loud noise, so they were curious about you," said Lax. "Try not to draw too much attention to yourself here. Now I must leave, you're on your own for now. Good luck." Lax disappears from the scene and now Arris is free to roam around without disturbance. As Zerxes accepts his mission he is instantly transported to the forest area in the mountains as he lands hard on his butt. ~Zerxes has received Transportation Crystals x3~ As Zerxes lands on the ground he feels new items in his clothes, which are the crystals. The environment he is in is pretty cold and clear with a mountain on the side of him. "Hmm what do do..." Arris says as he looks around. Arris sees Hart on the roof "HEY YOU! UP THERE ON THE ROOF!" Zerxes stands, he pulls his bow from his back, and 5 arrows from his quiver to have them ready. He begins to lurk around, in search of trouble or hostiles. "Lonely out here...Love it." Zerxes says to himself. Hart looks up at Arris and gets grin. "Hey there my name is Hart!," he says in a happy manner as he points to himself with his thumb. "Congratulations on joining a class! I'm apart of the Knight class!" As Zerxes lurks around through the mountain range, he faces three paths. One into a dark swampy area, another into more forest area with a lot of bushes, and the last one into a cave that leads into the mountain. Arris looks up at Hart "Yeah I'm Arris, I'm a brawler!" Zerxes, bravely walks through the swamp area, not having a torch on him, he had no choice. The swamp seemed less likely to hold inhabitants, but it was too late. Zerxes was already down the road, and ready to go. "Awesome!" exclaimed Hart. Hart was happy to have a conversation with someone like him. Meanwhile as Zerxes ventured through the swamp area and it was now night time. For hours he had been going through the area and as he ventured further, a lady with a crystal ball was waiting there. "As I can see from my crystal ball, it appears you didn't want to go into the cave area because you didn't have a torche," said the lady. "Well I give you my moonlight to help you. Think of it as a favor and nothing more." Now being night time, Hart and Arris were discussing for hours. Hart was just about ready to go. "Alright see you later Arris!" he said happily. He used his Key Sword to unlock a housing area to sleep in there for the night. Arris walks into the city "Wow look at this world it's so spectacular" Arris said in amazment as he walked down the street of Newb York. "I'm hours down this road already, no need of turning back now. Thank you anyways." Zerxes says as he denies the offer and continues down the road with his bow and 5 arrows drawn. January 20th 2014 | Monday | Evening In the sky there was a new person arriving to Newb York who was crashing down. This time the class was a Gunman. Where he was landing was heading straight for a few feet outside the town gate. In another spot of Newb York Hart is walking. After two days of being in Newb York, Hart wants to explore the city. He begins to walk down to a district of the city and looks around amazed at the bright lights. "Awesome," he says. Arris has been walking around Newb York for days exploring. "Hmm I can't walk around in my Armor. I have to find some other clothes I can wear and a place to stay" Arris said as he walked. Zerxes, now miles down the road surrounded by the swampy terrain still has his bow and five arrows drawn and is patrolling. He hasn't stumbled upon any trouble at all in his two days. He thinks to himself.. "I should have went through the cave" he thinks as he walks. Welkin Gunther was the Gunman, and calmly surveyed his surroundings after landing, noticing Newb York, and promptly stepping towards the gate/entrance. Hart stood there looking up and wanted to observe for a little bit longer. As Arris was walking he eventually arrived to a bridge where they were constructing for Newb York. Constructor workers floating on platforms looking at Arris. "Hey there, good evening, this bridge is currently in construction," said one of the workers. Zerxes was finally out of the swampy terrain and he now saw the mountains again. There was a lake separating this area of the mountain now on the otherside of the mountain were archers who were aiming at Zerxes. The mountains led up to a brick road to a brick prison where horses where archers riding on horses were going down the road from the prison going towards Zerxes. "For Ogretree!" yelled all the archers. When Welkin stepped towards the gate a censor scanned him showing he was good to come in. The gates opened and behind the gates were two officers. "Welcome to Newb York, judging by the attire I'd say you are a gunman," said one of the officers. "Am I correct?" Arris Turned towards the construction workers "Hey, do you have a change of clothes I could borrow and when will the bridge be done?" Arris said. Zerxes stops in his tracks. "I'm an archer, I'm a ranger on patrol! I come in peace from Newb City! Don't shoot!" Zerxes exclaims to the members of his class as they aim down at him. "Ah, yes, you are." Welkin said, slowly putting his rifle onto a strap on his back, made for holding both rifles and machine guns. "Sorry we don't have any extra clothes, and the bridge will be done by Friday," said the construction man. Zerxes had discovered these archers were not the good archers, as they did not care if he was in Newb York, and had creatures enslaved. As a good ranger his role is to protect animals and nature. As a bad ranger they would protect animals and nature and use it for their own bidding. Will Zerxes take the path of good where he frees the Ogres or take the path of evil where he joins the bad archers? "Well that's perfect," said the officer. "Because Officer is the first rank of a Gunman, and I'd like to recruit you on the squad. Do you accept my offer?" "Hey uh I could help you guys build the bridge if Yah want" Arris exclaimed. "So, you aren't the type I am? Alright... EAT IT" Zerxes says as he locks on to one archer, and shoots, he then does the same at the other archers in a repeating cycle, shooting them with arrows as he pulls them from his quiver and fire. Welkin quickly put his hand to his brow, in a standard salute. "Yes sir!" "We don't have a machine for you to lift things, so I don't know how you can help sir," said the construction man confused. Before the archers could even fire they are all shot down by Zerxes. The archers on the horses quickly reacted shooting long powerful arrows at him. "Glad to have another person on the squad," said the officer. "Your first quest is to travel to the Asylum and put the prisoners in check. I warn you though, they are crazy. Do you accept? if not come back when you're ready." Arris jumps down to where the construction Workers were."Look at this" Arris said as he grabbed one of the metal beams. Arris lifts the Beam above his head "So can I help now?" Zerxes evades easily with his enhanced speed. He then fires more arrows at the horseback archers as well. "Yes, sir. However, is lethal force allowed or not?..My weapons are made for military battles, where fatalities are to be expected," Welkin says. "Yes help and if you somehow are fast, we can build it by today!" said the construction worker. The archers are able to easily dodge Zerxes's arrows as their horses give them high speed. They are now closer to him crossing over the river. Zerxes can hear the Ogres screaming now with their chains shaking. "Hahaha, you'll see when you get there," said the officer with a strange grin. Welkin is transported to a helicopter on the way to the Asylum. "Okay Just giver me some tools to do so and I'll get right to work." Arris said as he held the metal beam above his head. Zerxes shoots the horse's legs then shoots at the archers on their backs, shooting at them one by one as they cross. "A..Ah!" Welkin quickly panicked slightly, before realizing what happend, and promptly calming down. As the helicopter went, he pulled out his Gallian-1 and began checking for any broken pieces, or if it jammed. "Here ya go," says the construction man. The construction worker gives Arris the tools happily as he gets back to work. The archers all appear to be on their last bit of health. Zerxes is now faced with two situations. The first situation is if he'll keep the horses or one of the horses and take it to the hospital or leave them there to die. The other situation is if he'll take the archer's arrows which are long arrows that are lethal and powerful. When Welkin checked if his gun was broken or jammed it was just fine. The helicopter was flying over the ocean now. Arris runs over to the Bridge faster than he thought he ever could "Woah..I just ran Super fast, so maybe I have Super speed too," says Arris. Arris got to work Immediately and finished building the bridge with the workers in less than an hour. Zerxes shoots the archers to be sure they are dead, and loots their bodies for arrows. He ties the Horses to a sign to return to help them. He runs into the prison in which he has intentions in to release the ogres and he does so. ~Zerxes gains 20 long arrows~ Welkin also decided to check how many grenades he had, They weren't all that lethal, but could blow up basic defenses. By the time the hour was done it was now night time. The construction workers rewarded Arris with gold, and Arris learned more about building. ~Arris gains 200 gold~ ~Arris has Level One Building Skills~ The chains were taking forever to break and the Ogres were finally free an hour later. The Ogres being mad from the chains began to look at Zerxes with an angry look as they began to unexpectedly charge at him with their claws. One claw hits Zerxes before he can even react and Zerxes is bleeding now being slowed down. The helicopter had now arrived to the Asylum and the Asylum appeared to be a city. The man in the helicopter attaches something to Welkin's back. ~Welkin is equipped with a Parachute~ Welkin's grenades were fine and suddenly he got pushed out of the helicopter down to the "Asylum." "Alright, Bye guys" Arris says as he runs away. Arris realized he is gaining speed the more and more he runs."WOOH! THIS IS FUN!" Zerxes makes his way out, holding his wound, he uses his strong arm to throw two crystals to the horses in which teleports them to the Newb York City hospital, he then uses the remainder to teleport away, avoiding the harm of the now free ogres. "Oh fu-" Welkin realized the parachute was on his back, and quickly tried to activate it, a rather grim song about para-chute safety ringing in his ears. As Arris is running, he isn't paying attention and runs straight into the gate. The gate doesn't break because it's strong. Zerxes and his horses are all teleported ironically in front of a hospital. The Ogres now have a scent of Zerxes from scratching him and smelling his blood. Now the Ogres began to travel too Zerxes's scent in Newb City. The archers have now turned Ogres against all humans. "AHHH" Arris says as he hit the gate.Arris flew back a little bit "Hmm Maybe I can combine my super Strength and Speed and do a Super jump" Arris ran back a little.He ran back towards the gate and ducked his head down charging the jump.He put his head back up and launched himself in the air and went over the gate. Now in Newb York, Zerxes is healed and is happy that the horses are getting treatment. He then begins to travel around Newb York. Arris now over the gate sees trees flying left and right and what appears to be some type of monster causing it. With every step of the monster there are more shockwaves and shockwaves. While Zerxes is travelling he sees the new bridge, and comes across a library. Arris lands in the forest and Sees the monster from afar "Woah what is that thing? It looks like an oversized old man" Arris said as he looked at the monster. As Zerxes is travelling, he says to himself. "Bridge Looks nice.." as he walks into the library, he walks straight down a row of book shelves, picking out a book on Archery and begins to stand and read. ~From freeing the ogres and defeating the evil archers, Zerxes gains 450 EXP~ The monster began to raise his claw into the air. Judging by the size and the power of the monster, the attack would be impossible to dodge or block without dying, so the only choice for Arris is to counter before the claw drops. As Zerxes is scrolling through the Archery book he comes across the page that talks about a technique called, Charge Shot which is a technique where you use your Mana to vibrate the wire of the Bow while pulling it back to make the distance, speed, and power increase on the arrow putting an aura around it. "OH CRAP" Arris said as he saw the claw in the air. He jumps towards the monster as it looks at him. As he jumps toward it he lands on it's claw grabbing it to counter the attack. Zerxes is very interested in the page, he takes the book to the person at the counter and asks, "Do you know anything about this... Charge Shot?" he asks gracefully and with a smile. Arris successfully stopped the attack but now the Ogre swung his arm launching Arris into the wall of Newb York. The person at the counter being a Librarian and answered "No sorry, I'm not an archer." "You should be able to read the directions." "You've taken me the wrong way, good sir! Haha" Zerxes laughed, "Do you know where I can find more on this is what I mean. Hehe." Zerxes replies. "Yeah we have a Classes section," said the librarian. "Just look on the shelf that says Archer at the top. I don't even know how that archer book got in the section you found it. You mind putting it back for me in the Archer section?" "Sure, sir." Zerxes said respectffully as he walks over to the Archer section. He places the book back, and grabs 4 more archery books. He sits at a table and begins to read one. He had memoriesed Charge Shot and just had to try it out. As Zerxes grabs more books he sees another technique called Meteor Arrow where the arrow is shot directly upwards and is enchanted with Mana to come straight down and catch on fire like a meteor. Zerxes exclaims loudly, "WHOA!". The sound echoes through the library and rings in everyone's ears. He says softly, "Sorry" as he sits back down and continues reading. Arris put his fists infront of him as he headed toward the wall."OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Arris screamed as he was heading to the wall. Welkin had arrived back in Newb York, only partially at best completing the job he was assigned, but was still overall paid for his efforts. Welkin had proceeded to go exploring around the city, hoping to find some easier jobs or teammates, he wasn't all that good as a loner. The smack against the wall had made a loud noise notifying the guards of the gate. They looked through the camera and saw the ogre, and began to notify everyone through speakers to evacuate the city, due to the fact there is an Ogre outside the gate. This caused everyone in the city and in the library to begin to evacuate. Also causing Zerxes to hear the notification. Hart also heard the notification, and thought of it now as something for him to finally do. He begin running towards the gate using his agility to maneuver from building to building. To Welkin's luck more Gunman officers were running towards the gate where the helicopter dropped him off. The officers said "Come on and help us fight the ogre newbie." Zerxes, grabbed the 4 books and places them in a bag as he walks out and see's. "Perhaps I should help" Zerxes says as he pulls his bow and 5 long arrows as he runs to their help. Arris fell down to the ground. "Oww'' he said as he landed on his face, he got up and yelled at the ogre "BRING IT ON!". He ran towards the Ogre.'' "Yes sir!" Welkin saluted, before running to the gate, while also loading a new clip into his rifle. Everyone now eventually arrived to the scene. ~Boss Battle Mode~ The Ogre replied to Arris attacking with a stomp of his foot to release a shockwave across the ground. A roar is now released at all the officers, including Welkin! Hart looked at Zerxes. "Hey I'm Hart," he says with a big smile. "You look like an archer, so if you are, cover me so I can get in closer to land a good attack." "Truth is, this thing is here for me. You seem very skilled with that keyblade there, alright, I'll do whatever it takes" Zerxes replies to hart as he stops in his tracks and starts firing at the ogre. Afraid that it will affect his moralities as a ranger, he had to protect the city. Arris Jumped towards the ogre before the shockwave reached him."Take this!" Arris said as he headed towards the ogre's face and gave it a strong punch. Welkin began firing at ogre, targeting the eyes. Those were the standard area to fire at, as most soldiers had protective helmets, but they would never be able to completely cover the things they need to see. The arrows began hitting the Ogre making him very mad and he now saw Zerxes was here. He began to charge towards him but as he was, he lost his sight from a sudden shot at his eyes, which was followed up with a punch from Arris making him stumble back. ~Bond created between Welkin and Arris~ Hart began running towards the Ogre with his Key Sword in his hand ready to swing. He used his great jumping ability to do an aerial attack at the Ogre's neck to completely make him fall on the ground. The Ogre began to fall and as he was falling, Hart jumped off of the falling body onto the wall. The Ogre fell and a shockwave travelled across the ground, as the Ogre was grounded. Zerxes runs out more, getting a better shot of the Ogre. He fires multiple Charge Shots into the Ogre's side. Arris falls down and lands on the ground."AH this is fun!" Arris exclaimed, he jumped up into the air, fell down and landed on the ogre's face. He continued to pummel it. Hart looked at Arris in disappointment. "He's already blind no need to attack him anymore!" exclaimed Hart. "He's defeated, but now we have to figure out why the Ogre was here for this guy." Hart points to Zerxes as he says that, expecting him to answer. ~Boss defeated~ ~All participants gain 800 EXP~ All the guards and officers look at Zerxes in confusement. Zerxes says, while talking softly, "He was here after me. I free'd him from a prison, he, not understanding, attacked me. I have to put others in front of myself, and the lives of the citizens are more important to me than my own." Zerxes then walks to the ogre. "I'm sorry, Sometimes I get overwhelmed in a battle and take over my Enemies. Now that I have these new powers I don't know what I'm capable of." Arris Explained to Hart. Welkin slowly put his gun back, wondering who these people were. Category:Role Play